


A favor for another man

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Nudity, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan needs help from Phil to please his current boyfriend. Phil is not happy about it, but does anyway. Dan's boyfriend isn't happy about it either. Dan and Phil have a bit of a fight and their true feelings are exposed.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way angstier than I had thought it would. I wanted to write something funny and that's it...but it got away from me.

“Phil?”

“Hmm?” 

“I have an odd favor to ask. It’s okay if you say no...it’s just I think it would be better if you helped me do it.”

“What is it?” 

Dan blushed, the color rising from his shirt collar up his cheeks and to his hairline. “I umm, I want to shave…”

Phil chuckled, “You already do.”

“Not my face…”

“Then where...oh.” Phil said catching on, realising why Dan had almost turned purple. “Why?”

“Because, well I’m curious.” 

“Curious?” 

“Yeah, and Kevin...well, he’s bare.” 

“Oh.” Phil said, his stomach dropping when Dan said the name. The name Phil had grown to hate with a passion. 

“I don’t want to cut something important, and knowing me… I could virtually castrate myself.” Dan said, clearing his throat nervously. “I mean you’ve been in that area… so it’s not like it would be too weird.” 

“Umm….” 

“I mean I know it’s been years since you’ve seen me...or touched...but it’s not like I could ask anyone else.” 

“I’m not sure. Are you sure you want me to do it? I could cut something important too.” 

“At least you can see what you’re doing. I would be going blind, just slashing away…” 

Phil grimaced at the idea. “Yeah that sounds dangerous.” 

“Please Phil? I will owe you something really great.” Dan pleaded. “I just want to surprise Kevin, you know. I think he’ll really like it.” 

“So you’re willing to do something so potentially dangerous just for that guy?” 

“That guy, is my boyfriend Phil. Has been for month’s now. Like almost 6 months.” Dan said rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you like him?” 

“Something about him, can’t put my finger on it.” Phil shrugged even though he did know. He hated Kevin because he had Dan, and Phil did not. Kevin was a great guy, with a fun job, and was good lookin. He came from a nice family, was funny, smart...and Phil couldn’t stand it. 

“Phil, you’re my best friend, I really want you to like him. He and I were talking and he thinks he has a friend you may like, so maybe one day we could have a double date.” Dan said smiling hopefully. 

“Yeah maybe.” Phil acquiesced, he really didn’t want to. 

“Good. Now back to business. Will you help me please?” 

“Jesus…”Phil sighed. “If I don’t help what will you do?”

“Try to do it by myself.” 

Phil rolled his eyes, “Fine, fine I’ll help. I don’t want to have to call the ambulance for you to get your balls reattached. We don’t have any ice in the house anyway. They would die before we got to A&E.” 

Dan ginned. “Thanks! I knew you would.” Dan stood up, “I would do it for you if you asked me.” He winked and walked out of the lounge and to the bathroom. Phil rose, and followed reluctantly. 

“Jesus Dan! A little warning, please!” Phil exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom, to find Dan bare from the waist down, on his knees, ass in the air. 

“You love it.” Dan smirked catching Phil’s eye in the mirror. He wasn’t wrong. Phil did love it, and there was the problem. 

“So how are we doing this?” Phil said, basically to Dan’s ass, since he couldn’t see his face from his vantage point. 

“Well I would prefer razor and shave cream, waxing would hurt like mad.” Dan said, “I have them over on the counter. It’s a new razor so it’s extra sharp.” 

Phil walked over and picked up the two items. “I don’t understand this whole hairless thing. I mean it kind of makes it look like a little kid, kind of creepy if you think about it.” 

“Phil I am giant, there is no way I could be mistaken as a child, no matter how hairless I am.” Dan said with his head resting on his hands in front of him. “Kevin says everything feels so much better without it.” 

As soon as Dan said Kevin, Phil had to stop himself from smacking the ass in front of him. Why the hell couldn't he just say no to Dan? He was weak that’s why. Weak, and in love with his best friend, who also happened to be his ex-boyfriend. They broke up years ago, and both had dated other people, but neither had a relationship that lasted longer than a month or two. Kevin however apparently had some sticking power and it drove him bonkers. 

“Are you going to shave me back there or just have a staring contest?” 

“Oh sorry, was thinking.” Phil said, blushing. “You think you should get wet first? I mean when you shave your face you get it wet first.”

“Yeah maybe.” Dan said, sitting up on his heels. “Hang on.” He pulled his shirt up over his head and was completely naked in front of Phil. 

“What the hell Dan?” Phil said angrily. “Call me back in when you're ready.” He stormed out into the hall. Dan was a fucking ass hole. Didn’t he know Phil still found him attractive, and now he was just parading around in front of him. He palmed his unwanted hard on as he stood in the hall and waited to be called back in. 

“Phil! I‘m ready” Dan sing songed from the bathroom a few minutes later. 

Phil walked in to find Dan back in the same ass-up position, this time he was completely naked. “Jesus, I hope we don't have to do this a lot.” Phil sighed as he picked up the shaving stuff. 

“Thought you like this look?” Dan said. Phil didn’t say anything. Instead he sprayed the foam over Dan’s ass hole and balls, hoping it was cold. 

Apparently it was because Dan let out a yelp. Phil smirked. “Could have warmed it up a little there Philly.” 

“Yeah yeah, shut up. I have to concentrate.” Phil said, getting on his knees behind Dan. His heart was pounding, and he was fully hard. Razor in hand he moved forward. “Okay, ready?”

“Yup.” Dan said lightly, “Do it Phil.” 

Phil held back a groan, and began to shave. It wasn’t easy. Eventually his hard on settled a little because he was concentrating so hard on not slicing Dan open. He worked slowly, making sure to get everything. “Okay. you just have to rinse off.” He said standing up. He looked at his handiwork for a moment then turned to leave.

“Wait, you only did the back.” Dan said, turning over. 

“Can’t you do the front?” Phil said turning, and seeing Dan laying there his cock lolled to one side, soft as an empty sock. 

“I mean I can do up here fine,” Dan said, brushing the hair above his dick, “But here I can’t get a good angle.” He felt the front of his balls with a finger. 

“You have got to be kidding.” Phil said. 

“I’m not. They’re too soft, and basically I’m scared to do it myself.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Phil said, rolling his eyes as he picked up the razor and shave cream again. He knelt in front of Dan. “Could you move your…” 

“Oh yeah.” Dan said, moving his limp dick, so it was out of the way. 

“Thanks.” Phil said, and squirted a big glob of foam on Dan’s balls. 

“Jeez that’s cold!” Dan said, Phil saw his balls tighten. 

“Yeah, well this whole thing is ridiculous,” Phil sighed. “Now hold still.” He concentrated and was done in the longest five minutes of his life. When he was finished, he looked at Dan for a moment and noticed Dan’s dick was not so soft anymore. Quickly Dan covered himself and moved to stand up. “I hope to god I don’t have to do this again.” Phil said, standing too. 

“Jesus Phil, am I that disgusting?” 

“No. You’re not fucking disgusting, Dan, that is the fucking problem.” He turned, angry with himself for saying that, and not being able to say no, and angry at Dan for having him do that in the first place. He walked down that hall seething, he closed the door to his room with a slam and flopped on his bed face first. He lay there for about fifteen minutes before he heard Dan’s bedroom door close. He sighed, and rolled over. He palmed himself again, he was hard since he walked into the bathroom, even though he relaxed a little at some points. He groaned at his own stupidity and his irritation about the whole situation. 

“Phil?” Dan said through his door. 

“Yeah, what?” 

“Umm can I open the door?”

“Fine, yeah.” Phil said, sitting up. 

Dan opened the door slowly. “Thanks for you know…” Dan nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom, “I just wanted to say I really do owe you. Also, I’m going out. Kevin is taking me to the movies and dinner so don’t wait up.” 

“Great. Have a good time.” Phil said, ice in his voice. “I’ll find some leftovers or something.” 

“Yeah okay…” Dan said, smiling weakly. “I might not come home tonight at all. Kevin has off tomorrow, so I’ll probably stay at his place.” 

“Yeah, wonderful. Great. Have a good time.” Phil said laying back on the bed, dismissing Dan. 

“Okay….well...I umm...I’ll see you tomorrow. 

“Can’t fucking wait.” Phil sighed. He didn’t look up, but heard Dan leave and close the door behind him. 

After a while of stewing, Phil got up and went into the kitchen to find something for dinner. He pulled some cold chinese out of the fridge and brought it into the lounge, not bothering to heat it up. He ate, grumbling to himself about what an idiot he was. He went to bed early leaving his dinner garbage in the lounge. He turned on his TV and put in a movie he had no plans on actually watching. He checked twitter, and finally fell asleep. 

At about two in the morning Phil woke to the sound of the front door of the apartment closing. He sat up, scared to death. “Shit.” He said under his breath as he looked around the room for a weapon. He decided on a whiskey bottle he had on display by his TV, and quietly opened the door. The light in the hall was off, but he heard movement. He held the bottle high like a baseball bat as he went to investigate. He could see a sliver of light under the bathroom door. He put his hand on the knob, turned it, then flung the door open. 

“Jesus Christ Phil!” Dan said, his mouth foamy with toothpaste. He spit in the sink and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Scared the shit out of me!” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Phil said, lowering the bottle. 

“I live here.” Dan said. 

“No shit sherlock, I mean what are you doing here now? Thought you were staying at Kevin’s.” 

“We had a fight.” Dan said, pushing his way passed Phil. 

“What?” Phil asked, following Dan down the hall. 

“A fight. You know what those are. We had a figh,t so I came home.” Dan said, turning and sitting on the edge of his bed. “Now I would like to go to sleep if it’s all the same to you.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Phil sighed from the doorway. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Dan smiled. “I’m just tired and want this day to end.” 

“Okay. Well good night then…” Phil said, closing the door behind him. 

Phil went to bed, but his adrenalin was still pumping. He lay back and tried to clear his mind and relax, but flashes of Dan from before kept distracting him. He rolled onto his back, his cock getting harder by the second. Now that his anger had basically dissolved, all there was were images of Dan presenting himself. He rolled his eyes as he gripped himself. He pulled off his pants and stroked, his eyes closed as he pictured Dan, his ass up in the air, naked and glistening after taking a shower. Phil’s hand moved faster and faster as he thought about kneeling behind him, and instead of putting shave cream on his ass, he put his mouth. Being able to just lean in and lick and suck Dan...then have him do the same thing… 

“Phil?” Dan said through his door.

“Uhhh yeah?” Phil said, his toe curling as he still moved his hand, but tried to sound normal. 

“Phil, can I talk to you?” Dan asked and the door started to open. 

“Dan I am trying to sleep.” Phil said, trying to sound irritated, and not aroused. 

“I know I’m sorry, it’s just…” Dan walked in and sat on the edge of Phil’s bed. “I think Kevin and I are broken up.” 

“You don’t know?” Phil said, praying that Dan wouldn’t notice the way the duvet was tented. 

“I mean I’m pretty sure.” Dan shrugged. “He was pretty upset.” 

“About what?” Phil’s dick was deflating, and he was becoming more aware of his nakedness. 

“Well we had a good time out, and went back to his place. We were making out and everything was good. Then finally he touched me and noticed the lack of hair.” 

“So? Thought he liked that?” Phil said, sitting up a little clutching the duvet so it didn’t slip. 

“So he stopped and said he liked it.” Dan said. “Then he said he was surprised I did it by myself.” 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah, so then I told him I didn’t, and he stopped everything.” Dan sighed. “Why the hell didn’t I keep my mouth shut? But no, I didn’t instead I told him the whole thing.” 

“So what, he was jealous?” 

“Yeah kind of...but he was really pissed when I told him it was fine because you has seen me naked and stuff before.” 

“Wait he didn’t know we had been a couple?” 

“No...I never told him that before.” Dan sat back against the headboard next to Phil. “I don’t normally tell people Phil. I try and keep that to myself.” 

“Why?”

“Because...well I don’t want them to get jealous. We spend so much time together. How would they feel if they knew that? Do you normally tell people?” 

“I barely get that far into a relationship to have to explain who my roommate is.”

“Roommate?” 

“Well yeah, you are my roommate.” Phil said.

“Not anything else? Just a roommate?” 

“Well obviously, but I don’t even get to the point about friends, so…” Phil shrugged. “I mean I mention you, but don’t explain anything besides just saying something like, my friend Dan blah blah blah…” 

“Nice Phil…” Dan said, and stood up. “Since I mean so little to you, I guess I’ll just go to bed and figure my own shit out.” 

“Dan, you know that’s not what I mean.” 

“When I meet new people they complain I don’t talk enough about myself, I just talk about you all the time.” Dan said, from the door. “I can’t stop talking about you. Then there’s you. You’ve dated people and they don’t even know I fucking exist.”

“Dan…” Phil moved to follow him, but then remembered he was naked. Dan walked into his room and closed the door. 

Phil threw back his covers and pulled on his discarded pants, hopping towards Dan’s door as he did so. “Dan.”

“Go away roomie,” Dan said angrily, “I’m trying to sleep.” 

Phil opened the door. “Okay fine, I don’t tell people about you right away. You know why?” 

“Why Phil?”

“Because I’m afraid that if I talk about you, they’ll see how I really feel and I’ll never have someone.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Dan said, looking up from his pillow. 

“It means.” Phil sighed, “it means…that I still love you, because I am an idiot, who can’t get over you and will forever be alone.” 

“You do not.” Dan laughed. “You do not still love me.”

“You think it’s fucking funny?” Phil said, tears pricking his eyes. “You think me being alone for the rest of my life is some joke?” 

“I don’t believe that you still love me. I don’t think you ever did love me.” Dan said sitting up. “You’re the one that broke up with me like a million years ago.”

“I did, you’re right. I broke up with you to try and save myself, Dan. You didn’t love me, I could see it. You loved the idea of me, but you didn’t love me, not like I did. You didn’t love me enough, and I couldn’t live like that.”

“Phil, I fucking loved you. I loved you so much it hurt, I still fucking love you. God Phil…” Dan threw his hands over his face, scrubbing at it. “You mean to tell me, you broke up with me for that?” 

“Then what about Kevin? Or Rebecca, or Ceril? What about that guy with the tooth? All those people you’ve dated since me?” 

“What about them?” Dan said, dropping his hands. 

“Well Kevin has been around for half a year, don’t you love him?” 

“No, I like Kevin, I like him a lot.” Dan said. “But he isn’t you.” 

“Yeah, I know he’s not me.” Phil said. “But you still seemed to be able to have a fine time with him. Tell me Dan, when he’s fucking you are you thinking about him or me?” Phil snarled. 

“You.” Dan said quietly. “Always you, Phil.” 

“I… What?” Phil said, all of his anger suddenly gone.

“I always thought of you. I always think of you.” Dan said. “Didn’t you notice today what you did to me? I was concentrating so much on anything else besides you touching me. I even pictured the queen in a corgi suit having sex. It didn’t work in the end, I just glanced down for a second and saw you down there and I was instantly hard. It took me three freaking wheeks to ask you to help me shave, because I couldn’t even get the words out without getting hard. Just thinking of you touching me again was almost overwhelming.” 

“So what does this mean?” 

“I don’t know Phil. What does it mean? I never wanted to break up with you in the first place, you know that.”

“I don’t know that. When I broke up with you, you just agreed. You didn’t say anything, which made me think I was right. If you really loved me you would have at least fought for it, for us. But you just accepted it and moved on. I mean you dated that girl like a week after we broke up.” 

“I was trying to get over you. I was sick of sitting in my room crying, and since you didn’t want me, I had to find someone else who did. You didn’t want me…” Dan said turning his face away. “You didn’t want me, so I had to find someone who did…” He spoke quietly, as if to himself. 

“I did want you though.” Phil said, sitting on the edge of Dan’s bed. “I always have wanted you.” 

“Yes, well that isn’t completely obvious when you break up with someone now is it Phil?” Dan said turning, tears streaking down his cheeks, and anger flashing in his eyes. “You broke my heart when you broke up with me. I didn’t fight for it, because I couldn’t. I couldn’t beg you to love me, I couldn’t make you love me.” 

“But I did love you.” Phil said. 

“I didn’t know that Phil, how could I? You broke up with me. How was I supposed to know? Either way this argument is stupid. I’m tired. Please go away, I want to sleep.” Dan sighed, wiping his cheeks and sniffing. 

Phil stood up and walked to the door. “I’m sorry Dan, good night.” He pulled the door closed, and heard a quiet sob. He flopped onto his bed again, face down. Then he cried. He cried for Dan, he cried for himself, he cried for all the years they had wasted. Finally he fell asleep, his feet hanging off the side of his bed. 

“Phil…” 

“Mhhm huh what?” Phil said, blinking awake. “What time is it?” 

“Bout half six.” Dan said. 

Phil rolled over, “Why are you awake?” 

“Haven’t slept.” Dan shrugged. “Was thinking about you, and Kevin, and all of them…” 

“Oh.” Phil said, sitting back against his headboard. 

“Phil...what does this all mean now?” 

“What do you want it to mean?” Phil asked, his heart pounding. 

“I want what I have always wanted. I want you.” Dan said looking Phil in the eyes. “Do you want me?”

“I never stopped wanting you.” Phil smiled. “Why do you think I never had a relationship longer than a month. I couldn’t move on with them, because I couldn’t stop loving you.” 

“Good, now that we have that figured out, I’m going to sleep.” Dan said, standing up. 

Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He rolled them, to pin Dan to the bed. “You think I am letting you go, now that I have you back?” 

Dan laughed and slung his arms around Phil’s neck. “Thank god, if you let me leave I would have screamed.” 

“Besides I want to see how my handiwork from before worked out.” 

“Phil!” Dan laughed again, “Kiss me you idiot. Or I’m calling Kevin.” 

Phil captured his mouth with a bruising kiss. “Thank god.” Phil sighed, once they parted, panting a little. “Thought I would die without ever doing that again.” 

“I love you so much, so don’t break up with me again. I couldn’t take it.” Dan smiled. “Now about the subject of your skills with a razor...” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Mmm yes...let’s see if potential genital mutilation is worth it.” 

“You really need to work on your dirty talk.” Dan chuckled.

“Sorry.” Phil smirked, “It’s true though. The whole time I was afraid I was going to cut you. Balls are not like faces, they’re much saggier.” 

“Phil...make love to me, and shut up.” Dan said, and pulled him down to kiss him again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut. Fluffy, funny smut. For those who wanted it read it, for those who don't care for it, ignore this. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to post! I was sick and so not in the mood to write smut. I wanted to put it up a few days ago.

Phil leaned down to kiss Dan, their teeth clacking together because they were smiling too wide. They both giggled, then tried again. They were successful, and the kiss escalated quickly. They breathed through their noses, sucking in ragged breaths until they were almost lightheaded. Pulling off, Phil ducked his head and kissed Dan’s sensitive neck making him gasp, then moan. “Fuck Phil, feels good.” 

“Still know what you like.” Phil smirked against his skin, “Love your neck.” He licked it then moved back to Dan’s mouth for a quick peck before pulling back to look at him. “God you're gorgeous.” 

Dan smiled, moving his hands to comb through Phil’s hair. “Phil, I love you.” 

“So you’ve said.” Phil smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, “Don’t ever stop.” 

“I love you Phillip Micheal Lester, will do, forever.” 

“I’ve loved you since I met you, and plan on it until the day we die.” 

“We die.” Dan said laughing. 

“Yeah, which one of us could live without the other?” Phil said matter of factly, his hand traveling down the length of Dan’s torso to sneak fingertips below the waistband of his pants. He began to move down Dan’s body, grateful they both slept in just their underwear. He kissed and sucked his way down, occasionally moving back up to kiss Dan on the mouth. He pulled Dan’s pants off and sat back looking down at him. 

Dan’s face was flushed, his hair curly and wild, and his eyes were dark and shining with excitement. Phil sucked in a deep breath, and lightly ran his fingertips over Dan’s skin. He smiled down at him, and silently thanked god for the man in front of him. He felt his eyes well up with unwanted tears, and wiped them away the instant they fell to his cheeks. “Phil?” Dan stopped smiling and sat up, “Are you okay?” He pulled Phil into a tight hug, Phil’s head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m so happy to have you back. I’m better than okay, Dan,” Phil pulled back, keeping his hands on Dan’s shoulders. “I just love you so much, and I get to love you again. Truly love you.” Tears fell again and he laughed. “I’m so happy right now, you have no idea.” 

Dan reached up and wiped the tears away, then kissed Phil’s cheeks. He smiled, tears in his eyes as well. “I think I do Phil, I know exactly how you feel.” 

“We’re soppy aren’t we.” Phil laughed, as he wiped tears from Dan’s face. 

“We are. We’re also idiots.” Dan sniffed. 

“We are.” Phil smiled, and kissed him softly. 

Dan lay back again, letting Phil look at him. “So what do you think?” Dan said nodding down towards his crotch. 

Phil laughed, and wiped his eyes, he looked down. “Think it looks bigger actually. Don’t know how I like it.” 

“Feeling threatened are we?” Dan said, thrusting his hips up, happy they were laughing again. “Think my dick is too big?” He wiggled making it bob around.

“Nah mate, think it will work out just fine.” Phil said, and attempted to wink, but closed both eyes exaggeratedly, making Dan snort laugh. “The true test is how it feels.” 

“Mmm I agree. Shall we try it out then?” Dan wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Mm for science, we should.” Phil nodded, leaned over and kissed Dan. They both giggled into it at first, giddy with each other. 

“Phil let’s be serious now. I mean we haven’t been with each other for a long time, shouldn’t it be romantic and sweet and slow?” 

“Okay, serious.” Phil said, supporting himself above Dan. He made his face serious, furrowing his brow, and pursing his lips. Dan laughed and pushed him over. 

“Phil!” 

“What? You said serious.” Phil laughed, Dan pushed him onto his back. 

“First thing, these need to go.” Dan said, pulling Phil’s underwear off. They got hooked on his foot and he struggled for a moment. Once they finally were off, Dan tossed them dramatically, and accidentally knocked over a lamp. “Oops.” He said, looking over the side of the bed to see if the lamp broke or not. “Not broken.” Dan said turning back to Phil who was silently laughing. 

“So much for serious.” Phil said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Dan swung his leg over Phil’s hips and ground down on his cock. Phil stopped laughing and groaned, his hands coming to rest on on Dan’s thighs. Dan leaned down and took Phil’s mouth with his, his hand coming up on either side of Phil’s head. Phil’s hands moved to skim over his sides, making him moan into the kiss. Dan moved his hips slowly, their dicks rubbing together sending a shiver of pleasure down Phil’s body. He hummed as Dan moved his mouth down to his throat, his chest, and stomach. Dan looked up as he took Phil into his hand and kissed the sensitive skin at the base. 

“Fuck…” Phil sighed as he watched Dan take him into his mouth. “Look amazing when you do that.” Dan bobbed his head, taking Phil in farther and farther each time. He closed his eyes and savored the feel of Phil’s thick hard cock in his mouth, the heat of it almost overwhelming him. With one hand he, cupped and massaged Phil’s balls while the other wrapped around the base. He moved it in sync with his mouth. “Dan… need you to stop..getting close.” He panted, running his fingers through Dan’s curls. 

Dan pulled off and kissed the skin at the base, then moved lower, kissing where his legs joined with his body, then down his thighs. He pushed Phil’s legs apart more. He moved, and kissed up his thighs, then sucked and licked his balls, and below. Phil’s breath caught when Dan’s tongue moved lower still. “Fuck Dan… want you…” Dan hummed as he continued, and pushed Phil’s legs up to his chest to give him better access. He kissed reverently at Phil’s entrance, basking in the knowledge that he was there again, that he was once again granted access to him fully. He licked up the crease to Phil’s balls. He sucked a finger into his mouth and gently massaged, then pressed in. He licked around where his finger met Phil, then when he felt Phil was ready, pushed in another. 

Phil sighed, feeling the stretch, “Dan….” He panted, “Dan want you, but want to taste you too…” 

“Want you too.” Dan said, pulling back a little. He sucked Phil’s balls into his mouth, one at a time, as he slipped in a third finger. 

“Feels so good...won’t last long.” Phil panted, grabbing the base of his cock. Then he reached down and pulled Dan up, letting his legs drop, Dan’s fingers leaving him with a feeling of emptiness. “Want to see how it all feels now?” 

He maneuvered Dan onto his back then moved between his legs. “You look amazing.” He said and kissed Dan quickly before he moved straight down to his pulsing dick. He sucked Dan’s smooth balls into his mouth, then licked around the base and up to the tip. He pulled Dan fully into his mouth making Dan gasp and toss his head back onto the bed. 

“Holy shit!” Dan said loudly combing his fingers through his hair before looking back down at Phil. “Jesus that feels good. “Suck my balls again, that felt amazing.” Phil did as he was asked, and Dan let his head drop again, precum oozed from his tip. “Fuck Phil….fuck me…” 

Phil lowered his tongue in search of Dan’s entrance. “Flip on your front for me?” He said as he sat back on his heels. Dan rolled over, and Phil ran his hands over his creamy skin. He leaned forward and kissed a small mole on his shoulder. He kissed randomly down, over his ass and down his thighs. He kissed the sensitive skin on the back on his knees, down to the bottoms of his feet. Neither one were into feet per say, but Phil wanted his mouth everywhere. He kissed the arch of each foot, and dug the pads of his thumbs into the same place before he kissed his way back up to the two mounds of Dan’s backside. He massaged them as he moved up, spreading Dan’s legs. He ducked his head and kissed each cheek before he moved to the crease. He licked and kissed and sucked, then used fingers along side his mouth. Dan began to push back, his breathing ragged with his arousal. Phil twisting his wrist and hooking his fingers. 

“Phil...Phil...want you in me, please...want to feel you fill me up.” Dan begged, as Phil did not let up. “Phil please! I can’t take anymore, please….” 

Phil moved to the bedside table and opened it. “Shit…” 

“What?” Dan said looking up. 

“I don’t have any condoms and am almost out of lube…” 

“I have some.” Dan said, and ran into his room, Phil watching appreciatively from the bed. A few moments later Dan came back in holding a row of condoms high like a prize and a full bottle of lube. He tossed them on the bed and pushed Phil down. “Guess I’ll go first.” He smirked, as he settled between Phil’s thighs and stroked both of them at the same time. He leaned forward to kiss Phil before he picked up the lube and tore a condom packet open with his teeth. Phil laughed when part of the packet got stuck to his lip and he had to blow it off with quick puffs of air. 

He rolled the condom on, but before he opened the lube he lifted Phil’s legs enough to lick into him for a second, surprising Phil. “Had to one more time, before you got all lubey.” He smirked, then poured lube onto his hand. He smoothed it over himself and slicked Phil up with the remainder. “Ready?” He said as he lined up. Phil nodded, but grabbed him to pull him down into an intense kiss. 

“Okay.” Phil smiled. “Ready.” Dan pushed in slowly, Phil sighing with the stretch. Dan moved slow, and once he bottomed out he leaned down to kiss Phil, one hand wrapping around Phil, and the other, holding himself up. He moved his hips, as Phil’s muscles squeezed and fluttered around him. “Feel so good in me.” Phil said pulling Dan tight against him. Dan rocked his hips, while Phil angled his own. “Fuck yeah...like that...just like that…” He kissed Dan’s neck and scratched his nails down his back. His hand cupped Dan’s ass and pulled him in even deeper. “So fucking good Dan.” 

Dan moaned as he sank farther into Phil. “Phil… want you in me.” He said finally, and pulled out slowly, making Phil moan low. Phil pulled him against him, their cocks rubbing together again. “Want you in me when I cum.” Dan breathed, Phil moaned thinking about it. 

Phil moved and pushed Dan onto his hands and knees. He leaned down and kissed the small of Dan’s back before he rolled on the condom and prepped them both with lube. He lined up and pushed in, pausing when his head was engulfed by Dan’s heat. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He said, and ran his hand lightly over Dan’s back. He grabbed Dan’s shoulders and pulled him back onto his cock in one swift movement, making them both groan. “Fuck….” He moved his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper. Leaning over he pulled Dan upright, in order to kiss his neck, his arm wrapped tightly around Dan’s chest. “Feels so good Dan...I missed this so much.” He sighed in Dan’s ear. 

Dan moaned in agreement, “want to watch you…” Phil pulled out slowly then turned Dan to lay on his back. 

“Want to see you too.” Phil smiled, leaned down and kissed Dan before lining up again. Pushing in with a sigh he moved his hips in slow even thrusts. He went down on his elbows in order to kiss Dan slowly. Dan’s fingers coming up to comb through his hair. They both moaned and smiled, elated with the closeness and feel of one another again. Finally he pulled back and sat back on his knees, running his hands over Dan’s torso, as he pumped his hips. 

“Faster, please Phil…” Dan begged, as he took himself in his hand. Phil watching him stroke his cock and matched his thrusts in time with Dan’s hand. “Fuck me….going to make me cum…” Dan moaned his eyes closed, his head thrown back as his back arched. 

Phil grabbed Dan’s legs moving them up so he could lean over and slam into him. Over and over, Dan swore and moaned until he was cumming, over his hand and up his stomach. Phil followed thrusting through both of their orgasms. Dan clamping down around him, slowing his pace a little.

Their eyes locked as they came, and once again Dan’s filled with tears. Phil smiled down at him, thrusting slowly, he lay on top of him, taking his mouth with a gentle loving kiss. “I love you so much Dan. Thank you for giving me this.” He said, as his slowly pressed kisses to Dan’s cheek, jaw, and sensitive neck. Dan shuttered with silent sobs as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Phil, locking him in place. Phil continued to kiss him, and played with his hair, his hands coming to rest at the base of Dan’s neck. “I have to pull out, you have to let go…” Phil whispered, “the condom.” Dan gave him one last squeeze before he let go. 

Phil moved off of Dan, and threw out the condom in a bin on the side of the bed. He looked over at Dan. Tears streaming down his face, he smiled over at Phil. “My god did I miss that…” He said and laughed. “You’re perfect.” 

“I think it’s more like, we’re perfect.” Phil said, rolling to kiss Dan quickly. “We’re perfect.”

Dan smiled and wiped his eyes. “Yeah I think you’re right. Nothing feels more right than us together. Nothing fits so well, and I can’t imagine anything ever will.” He tucked himself into Phil’s side, in the crook of his arm to lay his cheek on Phil’s chest. He listened to Phil’s steady beating heart, placing his hand over it. Phil’s fingers came up to play with his hair, they closed their eyes enjoying the feel of one another pressed together, happy and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope those of you that wanted smut liked this chapter. Sorry if it isn't great, or up to standard. I'm ill take pity on me! :P (it's just a cold so... not too ill.) Thanks for reading guys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote that I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload. It didn't turn out the way I thought. I decided to anyway, just because I did write it, and well it's not horrible, just not what I planned. (I wanted funny, non smut) Maybe if I write something else it will be funny and smut free.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should write the smut for this one, if you want the smut, please let me know, I could add a smutty second part. Them rediscovering each other, in love, plus Dan is smooth as a babies bottom... ;P


End file.
